Master
by Cathain02
Summary: Ian realizes who his master is…
1. The Sickness

TITLE: Master  
AUTHOR: Cathain02  
EMAIL: Cathain@ididitmyway.com  
SUMMARY: Ian realizes who his master is…  
PAIRING: Pez/Ian  
SPOILERS: The movie, "Maelstrom," "Periculum," "Thantopsis," and "Transcendence."  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my take on how Ian would break away from Irons.  
DISCLAIMER: No one belongs to me…not Ian, not Gabriel--damn, I hate my life. "Down With the Sickness" is by Disturbed, "One Step Closer" is by Linkin Park, and "No. 1 Crush" is by Garbage.  
  
*****************************************  
  
// (Do you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!   
  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing…in me  
(Will you give it to me?) //  
  
Ian crouched on Sara's fire escape, watching as the blade wielder tossed and turned in her sleep. Something had changed, he knew--changed within him, within Sara…within time.  
  
Imaged blurred as he remembered bits and pieces of a life he hadn't lived. Kneeling, offering his head to Irons; placing the Witchblade on Sara's wrist; bullets ripping through him.  
  
// Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon…in me//  
  
Irons hitting him; "Lethal and loyal"; stabbing Sara.  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping to banish the images from his mind. He knew that not every memory was his own--they were Sara's.  
  
"Lady Sara," he whispered.  
  
"You are a good and faithful servant, Ian, but you know not your master." "I love you…in unguarded moments."  
  
'Who is my master,' he wondered. 'Is it the man who created me? Who taught me? Who abused me? Or the woman who commands the Witchblade? The one who doesn't trust me--but have you given her any reason to trust you?  
  
Shaking off his thoughts, he watched the dark-haired woman as she slept. The boxers rode high on her thighs while her shirt stretched tight over her breasts. He placed his gloved hand on the glass in front of him.  
  
He thought of the lives they had lived together--Cleopatra and Antony--and the lives they had lived apart--Cathain and Elizabeth Bronte.  
  
// I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
to know that you're mine  
  
I would cry for you  
I would cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
I'm drowning on fear  
  
I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
someone like you  
  
See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
You will believe in me  
and I will never be ignored //  
  
He remembered the heat of her flesh, her soft mouth, the little moans she made when--  
  
He had to stop thinking of things that couldn't some to pass. Not now, at least. Perhaps, one day, they would be together as they had been before.  
  
"Cleopatra," he murmured huskily.  
  
// I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you  
Take the cross for you  
Make me a part of you  
Because I believe in you  
I would die for you //  
  
************************************  
  
END PART 1  



	2. Dreams?

TITLE: Master (2/?)  
AUTHOR: Cathain02  
EMAIL: Cathain@ididitmyway.com  
SUMMARY: Ian realizes who his master is…  
PAIRING: Pez/Ian  
SPOILERS: The movie, "Maelstrom," "Periculum," "Thantopsis," and "Transcendence."  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my take on how Ian would break away from Irons.  
DISCLAIMER: No one belongs to me…not Ian, not Gabriel--damn, I hate my life. "Down With the Sickness" is by Disturbed, "One Step Closer" is by Linkin Park, and "No. 1 Crush" is by Garbage.  
  
{ } indicates a dream  
  
*****************************************  
  
{The sound of Irons' palm connecting with Ian's cheek echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Why have you disobeyed me?"  
  
Ian stood, head bowed, hurt and defiance burning in his dark eyes.  
  
"She bade me to help her. I could not--" Irons cut him off.  
  
"You couldn't what? Disobey your master," he mocked.  
  
Ian was silent.  
  
"I don't tolerate betrayal, Ian."  
  
"I know." He understood well his fate.  
  
"Go. Find your master and do not come to me again." Irons placed a hand on Ian's cheek, then turned away from him.  
  
Ian didn't know what to do. As he walked out of his mast--*Irons'* office, a tear slipped down his cheek.}  
  
Sara's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. Sitting up, she looked at the clock. 2:17 a.m. Great. Flopping back down onto the mattress, she pondered her dream. That couldn't have been real…could it?  
  
No. Something was off about it. She knew that something had happened, but those images were false. She felt it deep within her being.   
  
She shook herself, looking for a distraction. Jake. He'd be happy to help out. Nah, can't wake the poor guy up just to get a beer. She groaned before closing her eyes and trying to fade back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.  
  
************************************  
  
END PART 2  



End file.
